


Kamen Rider - Perverted Paradoxes

by Valentine20xx



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Zero One, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Cross-Franchise, F/F, crisis crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: It is a few months after the defeat of Oma Zi-O. Everything is going fine, until Tokiwa Sougo vanishes, at the same time as time begins to change once more.Apparently, One of the Time Jackers made a terrible mistake and now, in the new universe, a new group must deal with that mistake, before corruption claims the Kamen Rider universe...





	Kamen Rider - Perverted Paradoxes

**Author's Note:**

> I will make a note right now that Kamen Rider Zero One intentionally will have it's plot heavily summarised or skipped entirely, primarily to allow Kamen Rider Valkyrie to appear while still early in the series, and secondarily, to avoid unintentional spoilers.  
Also, Tsukuyomi and Poppy will use transformations and power-ups that are not the same as in the original canon, due to the nature of the new timeline. For obvious reasons, I cannot claim the same of Valkyrie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 2016, A strange incident sees a certain DoReMiFa Beat arcade machine break down.  
In 2018, Seito University Hospital is now the Seito University Mental Health Institute, and Karino Asuna has been gone for the past two years, and Tokiwa Sougo and Myokoin Geiz have apparently vanished...
> 
> Can the only remaining Riders work to solve what has caused the corruption of what should have been Ex-Aid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be _**very**_ careful with names. Some characters appear seemingly twice with _different_ names, due to what one of the two versions is. An example is that the antagonist solely uses the name _Tsukuyomi_ while the protagonist uses her real name.
> 
> There will be unmarked spoilers for Kamen Rider Zi-O.

**Pre-Fall Timeline**

Heure sighed, throwing rocks at a mirror, watching as it broke before reforming. He kept this up, despite the tedium of the task, purely due to the reason the mirror didn’t actually break, it being a portal into one of several types of AR World.

All Heure knew was that, as he broke the mirror for what felt like the thousandth time, a ripple spread over the surface and a piercing ringing echoed. He covered his ears as a figure walked into view. His task was over.

The person reflected in the mirror was not who he was looking for, but Heure knew he had managed to connect to the Mirror World at last. Picking up the prepared Another Ridewatch, He approached the mirror. He didn’t want to waste the opportunity even though they weren’t the right person. In fact, in some ways, this person was even better...

“Form a pact with me.” he said, taking a step forward and holding out the Another Ridewatch, “If you do... I’ll connect you to this world,”

“I know...” The woman stated, smirking, “In fact, I was waiting for you to approach me and ask...”

Heure didn’t know why, but their statement unnerved him. How could someone _expect_ an approach like this?

“So you agree then?” he asked as the figure nodded. He smirked and reached into the mirror, only to cry out as he was yanked through, then the area was silent once more.

A short time later, the mirror rippled, before a woman stepped out, dragging a hooded and robed figure behind them.

“It seems that this watch does indeed work as intended. I was correct that it was worth waiting for you.” She stated before reaching for the figure, putting her hand on Heure’s head, for him to struggle, screaming as a masculine body turned feminine, history screaming in protest at the altered probabilities.

“Much better…” She purred, “Your name is now Zeit, and you serve only me…”

The hooded Zeit nodded mutely, unable to speak through the panel gag covering her lower face. She was dressed in a robe that completely covered her body, hiding the rubber gimp suit underneath.

“I have need of some things from you, slut…” She sneered, “Bring them, and you may be promoted to actually have a voice…”

Zeit nodded her head, unable to refuse her Mistress. “You can start...” she said, giving her flowing white dress a disgusted look, “By bringing me some proper clothes. After all I can hardly be seen in… this.”

As Zeit turned to leave, She shoved her hands in her pockets, only to pull an unexpected item from her pocket. A Ridewatch. So, _That_ was Zi-O’s little gamble. Zeit shuddered at the sudden cackling laughter. What had that demented twin of Tsukuyomi found now?!

“On second thought, this dress might come in handy...” she said as she looked towards Zeit, “Locate… Black Woz… He will have a Ziku Driver spare, He has an excessive amount… Get it for me,”

She then tossed the Another Ridewatch at her, “Also, I have no need for this any more… Return it to whence it came...”

Zeit caught the watch in surprise as her Mistress smiled, “Off you go slut. When you get back, we’ll be breaking in that pussy of yours~”

She shuddered in fear as she walked off on her new heels. Watching her go, the dark twin of Tsukuyomi smirked, reaching into her pocket and taking out another blank Ridewatch. “Now then... Let’s see what else we can do. After all I don’t want my sister getting bored.”

She pressed the button on the top of the Ridewatch, the holodisplay activating before the Ridewatch spoke in a distorted female voice. ‘Poppy!’

Oh yes, That _would_ be a good place to start...  
  
**201****6**

Very few people went in and out of the Cyberbrain Room, the only sound echoing through the practically empty halls being the music of DoReMiFa Beat. At that moment, The only active Rider they had, Kamen Rider Brave, was away overseas. Tsukuyomi appeared, her clothing now a rubber nurse’s uniform.

“Now, shall we begin the operation?” She declared, walking up to the machine, placing an identical uniform on the table near her. She walked over to a small case, extracting a gashat and holding it up to see it better by the light of the console.

“Such a shame they just used you and discarded you...” She declared, “Allow me to change your fate...”

Pressing the button on the Gashat, a game screen appeared in the room as the theme for Tokimeki Crisis began to play, before it was enveloped in chains, turning into a Ridewatch, the dial locked halfway round.

“Consider this the start of your new life. Kinbaku Rider Poppy.” she said, tossing the watch into the screen. The screen began to distort, as the game began playing a song described as ‘The Restraining Of Poppy Pipopapo’, the music becoming distorted as the avatar became more and more bound, the screen beginning to crack, then it shattered, a squirming leather cocoon appearing, chains anchoring them in place, the distorted ‘song’ continuing to play. The restraints then fell away, to reveal Poppy, dressed as a nurse, her arms secured behind her and her legs also secured together, collapsing in a kneeling pose as the cocoon disappeared.

The restraints fell away, showing a figure, their arms secured behind them and their legs secured together.

Tsukuyomi leaned down. “That’s right... you’re still fighting it, but you’ll accept your new role soon enough. Then you’re going to do exactly what I say.” She stated, “When you’re ready, Asuna’s uniform is over there.”

With that, she walked out of CR, leaving her newest convert to her own devices. _And her own devices..._

  
A figure awoke in a distant part of Japan, looking confused at the message she was sent. However, they had authority, so she started what it requested. They would be supplied as soon as needed. Whatever the CEO asked for, she did it. It was her role, her purpose...  
  
**2018**

Alpina sighed, not wanting to wait up for Geiz, as she enjoyed a light lunch. She was thankful it was one as Woz, of all people, ran over, a brief wave of her hand causing most of the people there to freeze.

“Have you seen my lord?” He asked, “I can’t find Lord Zi-O, and something… something terrible is going on…”

She eye-rolled at the fact Woz still couldn’t help but refer to Sougo as if he was going to end up Oma Zi-O still.

“No I haven’t but then he might be eating lunch in the Gym equipment room again. I think Geiz was following him around earlier.” she told him. She couldn’t figure out what was going on there. And didn’t want to know.

“I already checked there!” Woz declared, worriedly, “Oh, I give up. You know of Seito University Hospital?... Follow me. You’re at least here and should have a Ridewatch!”

As they were leaving the cafeteria, Ora stopped them, her expression a mix between worry and annoyance.

“Have you seen Heure? He’s vanished. He was only going to the bathroom!” Ora declared. Alpina and Woz both looked exasperated. If it wasn’t one thing, it was another.

“We’ll look for him, but we’ve got bigger problems...” Woz snapped, “Something’s happening again...”

  
What they noticed immediately when they arrived was that it was now declared to be the Seito University Mental Health Clinic. When they entered, they noticed a second oddity, in that the secretary was wearing a leather bodysuit, with straps visible at the collar and wrists.

“What happened here? Do you think it’s connected to...” Alpina began asking Woz, who silenced her.

“It’s similar to when Another Riders appear, but the effect is more substantial...” Woz mused, stroking his chin as they approached the reception desk, to notice she was chained to her desk.

“Ah, good...” The receptionist stated, “Nurse Pipopapo, Your patients have arrived… Please make sure to hand in your Drivers to the nurse before your treatment begins...”

“What the?” Alpina breathed as nurses came in with wheelchairs, the fact there were straps all over the chairs telling them what they were for.

“Dammit...“ Woz declared, “I think we know who did this… but now we need to figure out when before you end up in a long-term treatment plan that involves a padded room…”

“No, you need to get treated for your terrible affliction...” One of the nurses stated, as they were cut off and herded towards the wheelchairs.

“Hey! Let us go!” Alpina demanded as the nurses pulled her arms behind her back.

“What have you done with my Overlord?!” Woz shouted, as he was forced into the chair and secured.

“Oh my, He really is delusional...” One of the nurses stated, “You know where to take Alpina?”

The nurse behind Alpina nodded, before they were pushed in different directions by the nurses. Alpina’s last view of Woz was him disappearing into a treatment room before the elevator doors closed.

For Woz, he was taken to an operating room and strapped down, as the expected Poppy came in.

“OK, This particular patient has a rampant case of hero worship of a Rider...” Poppy stated, the nurses looking disgusted for some reason, “And even had the audacity to become a Rider himself!”

He watched as the BeyonDriver was summoned, before being taken off his belt, before being lifted up and fed into a wood chipper. They then picked up the Oma Advent Calendar, and dropped it in after it.

“Now we’ve dealt with those disgusting objects...” A voice that sounded familiar stated, “Let’s make him into a nice, functional part of the community...”

Woz looked to see a cruelly smirking version of Alpina in a black nurse’s uniform, struggling as she approached. He then realised. It wasn’t his Lord they were looking for. They’d already got to him...

And he’d lead Alpina right to them...

  
A short period later, Tsukuyomi handed a trainee’s uniform to the newest nurse, Poppy helping her change and securing the straps.

“We can’t exactly have you relapse so soon, Towa...” She purred, “You had such a terrible affliction...”

“And what of...” Towa asked.

“My oh-so-deluded twin?” Tsukuyomi stated, “She’s in the special treatment area...”

Tsukuyomi smirked. Why had Swartz relied on minions to ensure the Riders were dealt with? The Ex-Aid Gashats were secured in the basement, mostly never used, and the Ridewatches… She now had Zi-O, Geiz and Woz. And she didn’t need an extra Tsukuyomi. Unless a Rider managed to figure out why she was suppressing them.

She looked at the information docket on Hiden Intelligence. Yes, Humagears would be very useful for that purpose...

The thing Alpina noticed most of all when she exited the elevator was the discordant music that played from somewhere on that floor, loud enough to carry round the entire basement area.

She was then wheeled into a room where a large bed was, to see a rubber sheet pulled over a squirming figure in what vaguely resembled nurse’s attire.

The nurses pressed some buttons on the side of the bed, the sheet lifting up as they went to get a nurse’s uniform from the cupboard nearby. “Good news, Asuna. Your bedmate has arrived…”

A low hum that Alpina recognized as a moan came from under the sheet. “What is this? What are you even doing to these people?! How is this supposed to help crown a new Ki-grrmmmph!” she grunted as a hand forced a ball gag between her lips.

“We’re not looking for a new Queen…” A voice that sounded very much like her own stated, “I perfectly like the throne where it is… However, Alpina… You need to lie down with Nurse Karino, as me and Poppy finish setting up the Seito University Mental Health Clinic…”

She then paused, as if thinking. “Maybe, in a decade or two, you’ll not mind her company. I certainly wouldn’t mind Poppy wrapped up, snuggled beside me as I enjoy my victory…”

The nurses went to work stripping Alpina of her clothes, dressing her in a tight fitting white rubber gimp suit. Her hair was fed through a hole in the top of her hood which covered her entire face except for her nostrils. She was then dressed in a nurse’s uniform, lying next to the other ‘nurse’, before the rubber sheet lowered down and there was a loud hissing, followed by a heavy clunk sound.

The only sound in the room was the beep of the life support, as the nurses walked out along with Tsukuyomi, and the room’s lock cycled shut. No-one came down into the basement, and, for as long as Poppy and Tsukuyomi were in control, No-one would…

Asuna Karino and Alpina, for all intents and purposes, no longer existed...

  
**Date Unknown**

Alpina didn’t know how long it had been since she’d walked into a trap. The vacbed had been removed, but she was still confined to the treatment room. She looked towards Asuna, who had lost her human disguise… she didn’t know how long ago, her hair having grown out. They were no longer gagged, their captors not needing to worry about

“Everything’s so terrible…” She sighed, tugging at her uniform jacket, trying to free her arms, “It’s distorted, twisted…”

Alpina sighed, nodding. Neither of them could open the door, the lock on that side disabled. And the only time they’d seen other people was when the rubber sheet was removed from lying over them, and they were unhooded. There was clearly no point in leaving them in either state.

There was then a sound like a loud gunshot, followed by a young woman entering with another girl, who looked at them. “Poppy and Alpina Pipopapo. You were right, Yua…” The girl stated in a neutral tone. Alpina thought about telling them her and Asuna, or Poppy, were not close like that. Yes, she did have feelings for the girl next to her, but they had just spent what could be anything from weeks to years together in captivity.

“We noticed a seemingly abandoned hospital that Regent Pipopapo used to work at was still drawing a lot of power, and came to investigate…” ‘Yua’ stated.

“Regent?” Alpina asked, struggling to get free of her jacket, trying to figure out how much she’d missed, “So, who are you?”  
“Yua Yaiba, former technical advisor of A.I.M.S, the Artificial Intelligence Military Service, now disbanded,” she stated, “This is my partner Izu Hiden, CEO of HIDEN Intelligence,”

“I am not currently CEO, due to Regent Pipopapo and Regent Tsukuyomi taking control of HIDEN...” Izu almost pleaded.  
“I see... So you two are partners...” she looked at them, “You said former... what did you mean by that?”  
“I became assigned to Izu after my original partner was killed during an attempt on the life of the CEO of HIDEN Intelligence, due to the suspicion they were harboring Riders…” Yua stated. Both Poppy and Alpina looked at the obviously custom design of the gun, and the fact she had small rectangular objects that showed flashes of colour on her belt said everything they needed to know. She was likely one of those Riders.

When they got out of the hospital, they were greeted by a video of a much less haggard looking Poppy on a video screen declaring “Please remember - Sentai Work is illegal. If you see someone with items like this…”

An image of various henshin items, along with several different Drivers appeared next to her. “Please report them to the nearest police officer. Remember - Being a Kamen Rider is vigilantism and bad! Report your Riders today!”

A sponsorship message appeared, stating the message was sponsored by Tsukuyomi Urban Defence Systems. “Load of rubbish. Literally pretty much allows Tsukuyomi… No insult intended, Lady Alpina… to keep her police state going. Any Riders that get pulled in, she rips their powers from them. Don’t know what happens to the Rider themselves…” Yua stated.

Alpina shuddered. Literally, due to how the Rider System her and Tsukuyomi used worked, with her buried in a hidden basement, no-one could effectively stop her evil twin. A pair of figures in police uniforms with ear covers like Izu suddenly looked towards them. “Fugitive Rider Alpina ‘Tsukuyomi’ Pipopapo, Fugitive Rider Asuna ‘Poppy’ Pipopapo, Fugitive Rider Yua ‘Valkyrie’ Yaiba, Please hand in your Drivers and submit to restraint,” One of them declared, “Lady Tsukuyomi has been informed…”

“SHOTRISER!” rang out over the area, as Yua Yaiba declared, while drawing her gun, “Well, if she’s already been informed, I guess I don’t need to hide what I am…”

She then drew out one of the boxy objects from her belt, spinning it while hitting one corner, for a voice to declare ‘DASH!’. She then slammed it into the back of her gun, for it to declare ‘AUTHORISE!’ then, as she swung a plate on the card, her gun began stating, ‘KAMEN RIDER!’

“Henshin,” Yua declared, ‘firing’ the gun, for it to declare ‘SHOTRISE!’ again, then, as armour formed, it declared ‘RUSHING CHEETAH! Try to outrun this demon to get left in the dust…’

“We have your equipment back at the Hidden Facility,” Izu stated, “Aruto named it, liking the humour of the name of the company and how it was a facility that was hidden… We can discuss how things have changed in the time since you were put into… treatment after Yua has dealt with the police...”

Alpina nodded. “Lead the way.” she said, watching Yua began to fight the police officers. Asuna followed suit as well, leaving Yua alone.

“I just have to buy them enough time to get away. With my speed you’ll never keep up.” she declared, shooting the police officers back.

The officers stumbled back, one of them sparking from numerous bullet holes in her casing. “S-S-Subject has proven too violent for standard subduing procedure. Authorization g-g-g-granted.”

Standing up the second officer took out a driver, placing it around their waist. “I won’t let you!” Yua declared, shooting at the second officer, only for the first to stand up and block the bullets with her body.

Taking out a card, she pressed a button on it. ‘_Mongol’_ it declared before it was inserted into the driver and the button was pressed. “Zetsumerise!” she exclaimed as her body was wrapped in gleaming straps before several spider legs emerged from her back, wrapping around her shoulders and under her breasts. Her head now sported compound eyes and a faceplate that resembled mandibles with several cables shaped into hair.

Her arm now sported a bulbous cannon like the abdomen of a spider and her fingers ended in claws that glowed with a dangerous yellow light. Her feet were encased in high heeled stiletto boots and she wore a collar that had a black widow symbol on the tag.

“A Magia, of course...” Yua said with a wary tone as she raised her gun. “But I won’t be taken down so easily!”

With that Yua began to take full advantage of her form’s speed to run circles around the Magia, shooting it with her gun, however the spider legs flicked the bullets from the air while the cannon on its arm fired shots back at her. However Yua was always able to dodge them.

“All you can do is run and shoot, huh?” the Magia taunted, flicking another volley of shots out of the air, “But if that’s all you can do, you’ll never beat me!”

“I am not trying to defeat you…” Yua explained, “You’re doing exactly what I want…”

“Requesting…Location: Secretary Humagear… Designation: Izu…” The Magia barked, only to frown, “What do you mean ‘Designation Not Found’?!”

Yua smirked. They likely had found the _real_ legacy of Aruto Hiden… The fact Izu was the next CEO, after Tsukuyomi was ‘fired’, of HIDEN Intelligence, and no longer listed as a Secretary Humagear.

“I’ve played around enough with you.” she said, raising her gun and waving at the Magia, “So long.”

With that she turned and ran in the opposite direction of the Magia- and found herself running right into a massive web!

“Eh?! When did you-” she exclaimed, pulling on the strands keeping her held. She looked up and saw several smaller spider-like drones crawling around on the web. She’d not even noticed that function of the Magia. They were getting smarter...

“You never realized that I was just setting up a trap. I knew what your purpose was.” the Magia stated. “There was never an escape for you.”

Yua squirmed in the webbing as the spider drones came crawling down, their mandibles biting into the buckle of her belt and tearing it off, cancelling her transformation.

“And now you’re helpless.” the Magia declared. “Nothing but a fly in my web.” Yua turned her head to glare at the Magia, but quickly let out a gasp as she felt her clothing being cut off her body by the spider drones.

“Stop it! What are you doing!?” she exclaimed, pulling at the webbing keeping her suspended. She felt her face turn red as her undergarments were exposed, lacy, risque, and quite inappropriate for a battlefield… and one of Izu’s favourite study projects. She then saw Tsukuyomi walk over.

“You will tell me why I cannot locate Izu, or you will end up being processed...” Tsukuyomi snapped, “Your time running free is over, Ms. Yaiba...”

“Fuck y-Mmmf!” Yua began, as the Magia spat a wad of webbing into her mouth that covered her lower face.

“I personally think she may well have feelings for the Humagear…” Tsukuyomi mused, “How cute… Discover how come we cannot find her in the database, and get her tracked...”

The Magia ran it’s arms over Yua, as Tsukuyomi prepared to track down the others. This was falling out of her control. Thankfully, the only Time Mazine was under the protection of loyal guards. They couldn’t undo anything. And it would only be a matter of time.

“Has Izu accepted the standard update package yet?” She requested, smirking as it was confirmed she hadn’t.  
  
“So, What’s Yua to you?” Alpina asked.

“...She is my life. I will do anything to protect her,” Izu stated, as she took out a device looking like a phone, pressing it against a part of the wall.

“_Greetings, Izu Hiden,_” A voice stated, then the advertising board next to the place she’d touched rolled up, the glass swinging inwards, revealing a hidden door. They entered the small room beyond, for the glass to swing back, then a metal plate slammed down, before they abruptly dropped at high speed.

The back panel opened and they found themselves entering a room where the suits of the various Kamen Riders sat on the walls, replicas of the Drivers and transformation devices.

“This is our hideout. You may rest here while I recreate your Drivers....” Izu said, walking to a side room.

Alpina walked to where a replica of her own costume stood, noticing not just the expected Tsukuyomi Ride Watch was there, but also ones for Yua and Poppy, and several greyed out. When they got to Poppy’s costume, there were several of the Gashats that should have belonged to the other Riders, including Mighty Action X.

“Tokimeki Crisis is missing…” She mused, picking up the one that was in presumably it’s place, the DoReMiFa Beat Poppy Pipopapo Edition gashat. Clearly, she would be actually using her own gashat from now on.

“Here are your drivers, Would you like to...” Izu said, walking in and handing them to Asuna and Alpina, her head quirking to one side as her ears strobed, “Yua-sama! We have to go!”

“What’s wrong?” Alpina asked, for a holographic image to appear, showing the spider Magia sliding a black rubber sack over a webbed up figure, it’s lower arms securing straps around it.

“I estimate five minutes before we will never see Yua Hiden again…” Izu stated, her voice cracking slightly, “It will take 2 minutes to get to her location…”


End file.
